wikiheartexelicafandomcom-20200214-history
Faintear (Triggerheart)
This article is about the Original Triggerheart, for the Ver'mith copy, see Faintear Imitate Faintear (フェインティア Feintia) is the new Triggerheart Unit featured in ''Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced''. Developed in-between Crueltear and Exelica, Faintear was developed with the Triggerheart code TH44 (ナンバー44, "Nanbā Yon-jû Yon", lit. "Number Fourty Four"). She was developed by another C.H.I.L.D.A. Development Team, thus she's among the many Triggerheart units that lacks of a "Sister / Bloodline" link like Exelica and Crueltear. This unit is also known as Faintear Original (フェインティア オリシナル Feintia Orijinaru) Operational History During the Interstellar Wars some time before the events of Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced, Faintear befriended Crueltear after one of their missions, as a result she was assigned with the TH32, along with Exelica on the C'rna_dyne. However, disaster strikes during one of their missions together as the Ver'mith opened a gate which sucked Exelica, Crueltear and the C'rna_dyne with them while Faintear was captured by the Ver'mith fleet. During her captivity, the Ver'mith, under Ennda's supervision, attempt to access the secrets within the Triggerheart unit, which it was impossible for them due to Faintear's Anti-Ver'mith and Anti-Cloning properties. Thus, they created a copy of the Triggerheart unit based on the few data they had along with the external appearance which was known as Faintear Imitate. Some time later, Faintear managed to escape from her Ver'mith captivity, using a transport ship, she arrives on Earth, where she finds the C'rna_dyne repelling an Esbarel squadron. After eliminating the enemy ships, she communicates with C'r_na, revealing both Exelica and Crueltear took off to fight the Ver'mith. As she destroys the first Cores, and survived her first encounter with her Ver'mith copy, Faintear meets Exelica, who confused her with Imitate, but she recognized her as the original Faintear as she identified herself as the 44th Triggerheart of the 6th Unit. After destroying the third Core, both Triggerhearts encounter with Imitate again, then Faintear engages with her copy as Exelica takes care of the remaining Ver'mith forces. Then, Imitate is defeated again and retreats, as she escapes, both Triggerhearts met up with Crueltear. Together at last, they head to their final stand against the Ver'mith. Triggerheart Exelica RE:Anchor Fainetar makes a return in Triggerheart Exelica RE:Anchor. retaining the G'll Series and apparently as the only Triggerheart without Extension Equipments. Unlike Exelica or Crueltear, her Spec Suit wasn't redesigned, although the G'll Series were redesigned. Specifications Voice Actress: Nana Mizuki Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Measurements: Unknown Shot Type: Laser Form (Laser.F) (レーザーフォーム・ショット Leizā Fōmu Shuto) Speed: High (higher than Crueltear) Speed with Anchor: Slow Companion Ship: G'll_Quard Anchor Unit: G'll_Tous Curiosities * Faintear is already available at the beginning of the game unlike the additional content of Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced that requires to be unlocked such as the galleries. * The combination of power and speed makes the TH44 a hard to control Triggerheart for beginners and average players, but in an expert player's hand, Faintear knows no bounds, as her Laser Form shot gives her the special ability of rank up higher scores than Exelica and Crueltear. * If the player presses the Anchor button without capturing or locking on something and holds the button, Faintear will slow down. With a lot of practice, this can help the player to navigate through tight bullet curtains much easier. * Faintear's design looks incredibly similar to a fan made "R-Girl" of the OF-1 Daedalus ship from R-Type Final and [http://rtype.wikia.com/wiki/Image_Fight Image Fight]. Whoever drew that R-Girl must have been a prophet of some sort. * Because of an error made by Kazuhiko Kakoi, her assigned Triggerheart code was TH38 (ナンバー38, "Nanbā San-ju Hachi", lit. "Number Thirty Eight"). ''This error made its appearance on the page 080 of Archive Anchor and also appeared on the official ''Triggerheart Exelica english site. When Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced was released, her number was changed to TH44, which is her correct TH code, although this caused some confusion. * Elena Misawa, one of the characters of Densou Tenshi Valforce, is very similar to Faintear (both original and Imitate) Galleries Triggerheart Faintear (Official Images) Triggerheart Faintear (Fan Art) Category:Triggerheart Exelica (Category) Category:Characters Category:Triggerheart Units Category:Triggerheart Faintear Category:Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced (Category) Category:Triggerheart Exelica Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Triggerheart Exelica RE:Anchor (Category) Category:C.H.I.L.D.A.